


Home

by jacksmannequin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Italian, M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete non è sicuro di quale sia il suo posto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306338) by [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek). 



> Appena ho finito di leggerla ho pensato: devo tradurla! Ed eccola qui.   
> Non so che dire, quindi vi lascio alla storia :)  
> L'ho postata anche su EFP [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3470092).

Non era insolito che Pete si ritrovasse diretto a casa di Patrick nel bel mezzo della notte. Era ancora meno insolito quando affrontava una rottura. Pete odiava stare solo, _odiava_ sentirsi solo, e se Patrick mentiva a se stesso, non gli importava molto del senso di vuoto che provava quando Pete non c'era.

A Pete piaceva presentarsi a casa di Patrick poco dopo che quest'ultimo avesse chiuso il suo MacBook Pro e si fosse rintanato a letto, lasciando la casa al buio eccetto per una singola luce all'ingresso, che teneva sempre accesa (giusto in caso). Normalmente, Pete tentava di essere furtivo quando appariva di notte, ma Patrick se ne accorgeva comunque. Udiva sempre il rumore della macchina sull'asfalto all'esterno della casa prima ancora che Pete tentasse di introdursi silenziosamente in essa. Le labbra di Patrick si incurvavano sempre in un piccolo sorriso ogni volta che udiva quel rumore familiare nel buio.

Faceva spazio nel suo letto, mettendosi da un lato, sapendo che Pete avrebbe ignorato la stanza degli ospiti in favore della camera di Patrick. Un vecchio conforto proveniente da mesi passati sulla strada, a condividere letti, sedie e pavimenti, supponeva. Non gli dava fastidio; in realtà, preferiva il conforto di avere Pete accanto a lui, sapere che stava bene. Pete faceva spesso addormentare Patrick poco per volta, cullandolo con il suo respiro regolare e il calore del suo corpo. A volte, gli circondava la vita con un braccio, attirandolo a sé, il suo respiro caldo sul suo collo. Durante quelle notti, Patrick passava l'ora successiva sveglio, perfettamente consapevole della presenza del corpo di Pete accanto al suo, finché alla fine il sonno non lo vinceva.

Alcune notti, Pete arrivava e iniziava a parlargli. La sua intenzione non era mai quella di fargli _davvero_ sentire i suoi discorsi; pensava semplicemente che stesse dormendo. Patrick non gli faceva mai notare il suo essere sveglio; si limitava a farlo parlare, fargli dire ciò di cui aveva bisogno dire, e aspettava pazientemente che si sdraiasse accanto a lui. Di solito, Pete lo faceva senza smettere di parlare, mentre la sua voce riempiva la stanza, finché alla fine il suo respiro si regolarizzava e la camera tornava nuovamente silenziosa.

Una notte, invece, fu diverso. Patrick non era certo di cosa la rendesse diversa dalle altre, semplicemente lo avvertiva, l'aspettativa che sembrava riempirgli tutto il corpo. Pete arrivò dopo che Patrick aveva già spento le luci e si era messo a letto, come ogni altra notte. Iniziò a parlare non appena entrò nella stanza, spiegando con un tono basso la sua paura di essere solo e il suo attuale disgusto nei confronti delle donne. Patrick lo ascoltò attentamente, sforzandosi per sentire ogni qualvolta la voce di Pete diventasse soffocata mentre lasciava cadere i suoi vestiti accanto al letto. Assorbiva ogni parola che Pete diceva, chiedendosi quando le cose sarebbero state diverse, quando la loro routine sarebbe cambiata.

E poi successe. Pete si infilò sotto le coperte, sistemandosi accanto a Patrick, la sua voce quasi un sussurro. “Non sono più sicuro di quale sia il mio posto.” Sospirò e si voltò dall'altro lato, pronto a dormire.

Patrick, sveglio come sempre, approfittò del momento per voltarsi e avvolgere la vita di Pete con un braccio, attirandolo più vicino al proprio corpo. Sollevò la testa e sussurrò nel suo orecchio. “È questo il tuo posto. Con me.” Patrick sfiorò il collo di Pete con le labbra, prima di riappoggiarsi contro il cuscino.

Pete si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, avvicinando le mani alla sua figura. Ne appoggiò una sulla mandibola di Patrick, gli occhi pieni di domande; eppure, ne fece una sola. “E tu chi sei?”

Patrick gli sorrise, calmo, comprensivo. “Casa.”


End file.
